


Sweet Life

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: SchwarzPrompt: R/I: JOKER: „Auf allen Kanälen“ von cricri – für michZeit: 45minA/N: Für cricri! Ein Chatverlauf, surprise. Es hat wahnsinnig wenige Wörter und ich habe gestreckt, wo es ging, aber mehr wollten die beiden einfach nicht tippen.





	Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auf allen Kanälen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087298) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Rating: P6  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: R/I: JOKER: „Auf allen Kanälen“ von cricri – für mich  
> Zeit: 45min  
> A/N: Für cricri! Ein Chatverlauf, surprise. Es hat wahnsinnig wenige Wörter und ich habe gestreckt, wo es ging, aber mehr wollten die beiden einfach nicht tippen.

_ThielF:_ Mein Vater hat uns gehört.

_KaEff:_ ?

_ThielF:_ Hab mit ihm telefoniert

_ThielF:_ Er hat mir nachsponielr

_ThielF:_ nachspioniert

_KaEff:_ Telefonieren?

_ThielF:_ kann nicht

_ThielF:_ Nadeshda schaut her

_ThielF:_ so als ob ich was verbotenes machen würde

_KaEff:_ Technisch gesehen…

_ThielF:_ das zählt nicht

_ThielF:_ das hier ist dienstlich

_ThielF:_ also so halb

_KaEff:_ naja

_ThielF:_ wir arbeiten zusammen

_KaEff:_ Also, du sagtest, er habe uns gehört?

_ThielF:_ ja

_ThielF:_ ich weiß es nicht

_KaEff:_ Muss ich das verstehen?

_ThielF:_ er hat mir vorwürfe gemacht dass ich abends nicht zuhause bin

_ThielF:_ und bei dir ist immer licht an

_KaEff:_ Natürlich ist es das

_ThielF:_ und er hat nachgeschaut

_ThielF:_ bis in den flur rein

_ThielF:_ sagt er

_ThielF:_ und dass du sehr laute abende hast

_ThielF:_ glaube er hat lautstark geschrieben

_KaEff:_ Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich das Problem nicht.

_ThielF:_ hier: _Bei dem ging’s hoch her gestern Abend._

_ThielF:_ ich glaube er weiß es

_KaEff:_ Ich glaube nicht.

_KaEff:_ Das hätte er doch direkter formuliert.

_ThielF:_ sicher?

_KaEff:_ Absolut.

_KaEff:_ Mit Verlaub, aber Subtilität liegt bei euch nicht gerade in der Familie.

_KaEff:_ Hallo?

_ThielF:_ ich glaube er weiß es

_ThielF:_ vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen

_KaEff:_ Vielleicht.

_KaEff:_ Das musst du wissen.

_ThielF:_ aber was soll ich ihm sagen

_ThielF:_ wir sind ja nicht zusammen oder so

_KaEff:_ naja

_ThielF:_ oder?

_ThielF:_ wie naja

_KaEff:_ Offiziell haben wir noch nichts festgelegt.

_KaEff:_ Aber wenn du möchtest…

_ThielF:_ sag nichts

_KaEff:_ Lass uns doch heute Abend essen gehen.

_KaEff:_ Ach, jetzt plötzlich? Ich dachte, du kannst gerade nicht telefonieren?


End file.
